


Fun Times

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom!Yunho, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top!Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho loses a bet and has to go to the adult store with Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times

"Do we really have to go in there?" Yunho asks for the umpteenth time since they've left the house.

Changmin rolls his eyes and takes a firm grip on his partner's wrist as he tries to turn back around the way they came from.

"Yes, you lost the bet and this is what I want."

Yunho bites his lip as Changmin pushes the door of the shop open with his free hand before tugging him inside.

The first thing he sees makes him blush a bright red and Yunho immediately tries to turn back around and run out of the shop Unfortunately for him, Changmin has already foreseen that this would happen and tightens his grip on the older man's wrist.

"Yunho-ah, you promised me you wouldn't back out," Changmin says as he pulls the older man around, wrapping his other arm around Yunho's waist and tugging him into an embrace.

"But - but what if somebody we know sees us in here? It'd be so embarrassing," Yunho half-whines half-mumbles as he looks around the practically empty shop save for the guy with the bright red hair at the counter whose attention is solely focused on the phone in his hands.

"Yunho there's no one here. And so what if somebody sees us here? It's not like this shop is illegal. It's just a place to buy things from to help enhance our sex lives, which I'm sure everyone has. Now come on, there's a lot of things I want to look at," Changmin persuades as he drags Yunho to the closest shelf to look at what appears to be key rings with phallic-like objects attached to them.

Yunho sighs and reluctantly resigns himself to his fate while wondering again at how he'd come to be in this situation.

An hour ago, Changmin had been looking around on the internet searching for a reliable looking website to buy sex toys from when he'd come across a new shop that had opened up nearby their apartment. Upon browsing through the products for sale online and in store, Changmin had demanded they visit the shop in person (to ‘get a better look at some of the things they had’) but Yunho had disagreed almost immediately.

"Why can't you just buy them online? It'll be less of a hassle for us too since they'll get delivered to our doorstep for free," Yunho had argued.

Unable to come to an agreement however, Changmin made a bet with Yunho, where they gave each other blowjobs and the one who lasted longer would get the final choice. Of course, Changmin had won, using dirty tactics such as moaning around Yunho's cock, looking at the older man with those wide innocent doe eyes of his and making loud slurping noises as he sucked Yunho off.

Yunho sighs again at the memory and thinks maybe, just maybe, the blowjob Changmin gave will make this trip worth it.

Ten minutes later however, Yunho is feeling extremely embarrassed and regretting his thoughts while Changmin is grinning in delight, talking about everything they can see on the shelves.

Yunho blushes a whole shade brighter when Changmin starts comparing the size of their dicks to the various sizes and colours of dildos on display. The employee with the red hair is still playing on his phone but he's also casting surreptitious glances in their direction, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

They walk past a few more shelves until they finally stop at the section with all the lube and condoms. Changmin picks up a few tubes of lube (all with different scents and tastes), considers whether they should try the ribbed and flavoured condoms or not, but eventually decides against them; saying loudly that it feels better when he can feel the slide of his cock inside Yunho's body.

Yunho just wants to dig a hole somewhere and bury himself in it, permanently. He's really considering leaving when suddenly, Changmin makes a noise of excitement and drags him to the clothes section and starts going through the costumes that are made clearly for women. Yunho shuffles around and makes awkward smiles at the red haired man until Changmin picks out a costume from the rack with a triumph 'ah-ha!'

Before Yunho can even ask what his lover is up to, Changmin waves to the guy at the counter and yells out that they'll be trying on the outfit before pulling Yunho into the fitting room area with him.

He then proceeds to push Yunho into one of the change rooms along with the outfit he'd chosen before shutting the door.

"Changmin what-"

"The bet, Yunho, remember."

Right, the bet. Apart from accompanying Changmin to the store, Yunho has to obey all of Changmin's wishes.

Yunho sighs and swears that he will never make a bet with Changmin ever again.

*

Five minutes later, Yunho still hasn't emerged and Changmin knocks impatiently on the door.

"Yunho? You done in there yet?"

It's silent for a few seconds and then Yunho slowly opens the door a little but refuses to come out. Instead, he waves a hand out and ushers for Changmin to come inside the room.

Changmin grins and slips inside the small room, shutting the door behind him with a click. As his gaze travels up Yunho's body, he can't help but lick his lips in delight.

Yunho is wearing a naughty version of the school uniform (view [here](http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd418/chocolet/school_outfit2_zpsfjxneksy.jpg)) - a navy blue, short pleated skirt and a white blouse that reaches just past his rib cage.

"Mmm … sexy," Changmin says as he takes a step forward to place his hands on Yunho's sides, caressing the smooth tan skin beneath his fingers.

Yunho blushes and looks away, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

The action doesn't go unnoticed and Changmin frowns slightly in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like it," Yunho mumbles.

Changmin slides his hands around and wraps them around Yunho's body, effectively pulling him closer.

"Why? I love it, I think you look hot."

Yunho bites his lip and shakes off Changmin's hands, spinning around to face the other way.

"You know why," Yunho whispers as he crosses his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

Changmin wraps his arms back around Yunho's body and leans his chin on the older man's shoulder humming in thought.

"You know I'm sensitive about my chest," Yunho whispers.

"Ahhh is that what this is about," Changmin says with a smile as he presses up against Yunho's body from behind and lifts a hand up to pinch one of Yunho's nipples through the thin fabric.

"Yet you still wore the outfit regardless," he states with a grin.

Yunho suppresses a moan as Changmin then proceeds to rub his nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"I had no choice rememb- _ngghh_ C-Changmin, don't," he protests weakly, his nipples now hard and straining against the white top.

"Why not? You're clearly enjoying it," Changmin says as he runs a hand down to stroke Yunho's traitorous half-hard erection.

He spins them around to face the mirror and grins, sliding his hands down to rest on Yunho's hips.

"Mmm you look so hot, I'll bet you'd look even sexier if you wore that black lace bra underneath that I bought for you on your birthday," he whispers.

Yunho immediately shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"N-no, no way … I still can't believe you bought me that."

"But it looked so good on you," Changmin replies as he pushes Yunho's chest together with both hands to deepen the cleavage that the top already gives to Yunho's body.

Yunho reaches up but Changmin takes hold of his wrists and holds them at his sides as he places multiple kisses along Yunho's neck. When Yunho's body starts to relax under his ministrations, Changmin slips a pair of handcuffs out of his pockets, pulls Yunho’s hands behind his back before clamping them around Yunho's wrists.

Yunho's eyes fly open at the sound and immediately starts struggling.

"C-Changmin, w-what are you doing? Where did you get those from?"

"Shh I just want to try out some things before we buy them," Changmin replies simply while digging out the lube he'd slipped into his jeans earlier on.

Yunho protests, twisting his wrists around in an attempt to loosen them but Changmin's already slicking up his fingers with more lube than necessary and sliding them up along the inside of Yunho's thighs.

"Mmm nothing underneath?" Changmin whispers as he's met with no cloth resistance.

Yunho blushes and squirms a bit.

"T-the skirt was too tight for me to wear anything underneath it."

Changmin smiles as he eases two fingers inside Yunho's body.

Yunho immediately stops struggling and bites down on the inside of his cheeks to keep from moaning out loud.

"You like that huh?" Changmin whispers before licking a wet trail up Yunho's neck.

Yunho whimpers in denial and makes an attempt at breaking away but they both know it's done half-heartedly.

Placing his free hand on Yunho's waist to keep him steady, Changmin begins to slide his fingers in and out of Yunho in a slow torturous pace.

It doesn't take long until Yunho's a sweaty panting mess, the blouse clinging to his body like a second skin and he's all but leaning against Changmin as his legs go all weak and jelly-like.

Sliding his fingers out, Changmin then unzips his jeans and takes out his cock, slicking it up before pressing his body flush against Yunho.

Aligning the tip of his cock against Yunho’s entrance, he pauses and then pushes all the way in, reaching a hand out to the mirror in front of them to steady themselves. Changmin wants to go slow, but from the moment they’d stepped inside the adult store, he’s already been wanting to fuck Yunho senseless and so he decides they can do slow another time, like maybe tonight.

Yunho bites his lip to keep from moaning too loud as he feels Changmin pick up the pace and he’s glad Changmin’s got an arm around his waist because with his hands handcuffed behind his back and his legs already weak at the knees, Yunho is two seconds away from falling flat on his face.

A knock suddenly sounds on the door and someone - probably the employee with the red hair - asks if everything is okay.

Yunho freezes as his mind starts to panic but Changmin grunts and keeps going, pulling back and then slamming back into his lover's body. Then Changmin hits the spot and Yunho lets out a soft moan.

Yunho hears the guy outside ask again if everything is okay but he's too lost in his pleasure to form a coherent answer. Likewise, Changmin ignores the question and continues thrusting into Yunho's body.

Another knock, and Yunho manages to bring his head out of the clouds for two seconds to reply, “Y-yeah we’re fine,” before clamping down on his bottom lip to prevent another embarrassing moan from escaping out.

He looks up and meets Changmin’s eyes in the mirror and Yunho tries _really_ hard not to make any noise. He thinks he hears a snort from outside but his senses are kind of on overdrive right now so he’s not so sure. Nevertheless, he hears the guy walking away, the sound of his footsteps gradually fading.

“Changmin,” Yunho pants, releasing the breath he didn’t know he’d holding, gaze still locked on the younger man.

Changmin grins and pulls all the way out before slamming in again.

“Yes Yunho?” he says sweetly.

“We can’t - this isn’t right - we shouldn’t _ohh_ ,” Yunho breaks off mid-babble, stumbling slightly as Changmin brings his hand down from the mirror to wrap around his cock.

“It’s _fine_ Yunho,” Changmin reassures as he starts tugging roughly on Yunho’s cock.

Yunho shuts his eyes, embarrassed at how hard he is right now even though they’re practically having sex in public. It’s no use though, with his eyes closed and vision temporarily obscured, it only magnifies the pleasure he’s feeling.

“Changmin,” he gasps, hips bucking against Changmin’s ministrations.

“Open your eyes, look at me Yunho. I want to see you when you come,” Changmin whispers against his ear.

It’s too much really, there’s no way he can say no to Changmin. His eyes snap open and when their eyes lock once more, Yunho opens his mouth in a silent cry as he comes messily in Changmin’s hand.

Changmin strokes him through it, coaxing the last of his release out before grabbing him roughly by the hips. Yunho watches as Changmin pounds into his body, breaths coming in harsh pants until suddenly Changmin stills, pressed deep inside him as he fills Yunho with his seed.

Yunho groans and slumps bonelessly against Changmin who presses a gentle kiss to just behind his ear. 

He hears Changmin digging in his pockets and then seconds later, there’s a click and Yunho feels and hears the handcuffs fall from his wrists. He has absolutely no energy to move them around and instead lets Changmin guide him to the floor, one arm still wrapped tightly around him.

“Well, that was fun,” Changmin comments when he’s finally caught his breath.

Yunho just huffs in response.

*

“Changmin, the outfit - it’s - I can’t, what are we going to do?” Yunho panics as he holds the sweat-drenched blouse and come-stained skirt in his hands. He’d tried to wipe the stains off with a packet of tissues but it’s still pretty obvious what the stains are from. His gaze then drifts to the handcuffs and bottle of lube on the floor and groans. It’s so obvious they’ve been used too.

He wonders if there’s a window out the back here where he can escape through because honestly, how can he face the employee of the shop out there after what they’ve done? He’s pretty sure the guy knew exactly what they were doing when he came knocking on their changing room door fifteen minutes ago.

Instead of looking shocked or panicked though, Changmin is grinning from ear to ear as he picks up the handcuffs and lube off the floor.

“Changmin?” Yunho asks hesitantly as the younger man goes to open the door.

Changmin doesn’t answer and takes the outfit from Yunho’s hands as well before striding out and making his way over to the counter.

Yunho follows behind reluctantly, eyeing the change room once more to make sure they haven’t left anything behind (white stains included).

As Changmin dumps all the stuff onto the counter, Yunho turns a bright pink and swallows audibly. He edges in the direction of the exit, ready to make a dash for it if need be.

He watches as the employee looks up from his phone (the man’s cheeks are dusted with pink too) and locks eyes with Changmin. They stare at each other for a couple seconds before they both burst out laughing.

Yunho frowns and wonders what the heck is going on.

“Umm … Changmin?”

Changmin reaches over and slaps the man on the shoulder before turning to face Yunho.

“Yunho, this is Junsu, he’s a friend of my workmate Kyuhyun. We bonded over Starcraft,” he says as a way of explanation.

“What?!”

“I’m only covering for you once Changmin, the next time you open and use products before you buy them, I”ll have to issue you a warning and tell my boss,” Junsu says as he scans the items on the counter into the computer. Luckily the barcodes of the products are facing up so he doesn’t have to touch them knowing full well what was happening in the change room.

As he reaches beneath the counter to grab a retail bag to throw at Changmin, he smiles sheepishly at Yunho.

“Sorry, this was all Changmin’s idea. When he found out I started working here part time, he wouldn’t stop hassling me about coming in here and trying some stuff out.”

“You mean …” and here Yunho turns to Changmin who is studiously putting all the items into the bag himself. “You had this all planned out?”

Changmin grins.

“Maybe?”

“Oh my god.” Yunho is torn between wanting to laugh at the absurdity of it all and crying because he can’t believe he didn’t realize it sooner. Of course Changmin would have had this all planned out. Really, it makes sense that Changmin wouldn’t just go and test out products in the change rooms before they’d paid for them. Actually, Changmin wouldn’t have fucked him in the store hands down. And Junsu too, how could he have not realized all this.

Junsu reaches over at this point to pat him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“It’s okay Yunho hyung, I’m not offended or anything,” he says.

Yunho just groans.

“Come on Yunho, if I had told you all this from the beginning, it wouldn’t have been as much fun. Admit it, you got a bit of a thrill from it right?” Changmin says as they exit the shop five minutes later.

Yunho sighs.

“I suppose so.”

As they walk past the local park and his eyes zoom in on the public toilets there, Yunho feels a sliver of pleasure and excitement coil in his stomach and thinks, maybe the idea of having sex semi-public isn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic (along with many others) has been sitting in my fic folder collecting dust for at least two years now before I finally completed it today (yay!!) :P I had originally planned on making it a HoMinSu threesome fic but I had trouble including Junsu into the fun and in the end had to leave him out of it :( maybe next time HoMin visit the store, they'll decide to drag him into the change room with them ;)
> 
> Originally posted to LJ [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/22250.html) :)


End file.
